Clocks
by irken58
Summary: Kiba is the lead actor in the play and hopes to become a full-time actor. Naruto is one of the smarter people in the school, and hopes to become a doctor. When Kiba is chosen as prom king, problems spark up, and it has some horrible effects. AU Kibanaru


**Written so that every two chapters are interwoven. I.E. - 1&2 are at the exact same time, but different perspectives. **

**Rated M for language, adult situations, and eventually yaoi.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto, because it is Masashi Kishimoto's creation. However, in my own little universe, Kiba's body belongs to me, and no one else, got it?**

**And lastly, this is my ABSOLUTE FIRST attempt at writing fiction EVER! so please review, but be nice?**

--

Clocks

The clock ever so slowly ticked away, the second hand moving at the preset pace. Naruto stared at the clock, not paying attention to the film he was supposed to watch. Instead, his eyes never broke away from the clock, blinking every few hundreds of seconds.

'Is the clock moving slower than usual, cause that sure as hell wasn't a second!'

'Oh my God, the company screwed up, a second is this long! 1...2...3! What the Hell?'

The clock read 2:17, another 13 minutes to go until school let out, so in the mean time, Naruto found ways to depress the ever growing urge to just run out of the room and yell a giant "FUCK YOU, HAVE A GREAT WEEKEND" to his Anatomy teacher, Mr. Sarutobi, but everyone called him Asuma. Asuma wasn't someone one would pin as a doctor, no, more like an Arnold Schwarzenegger look alike, minus the Austrian heritage, and the funny squint. No, Asuma was a pretty cool teacher, and an even better person, funny and always full of life.

Naruto occasionally glanced at the large screen in front of him, just in case Asuma was looking. Naruto casually turned around to where his desk was, and once he saw that Asuma was doing something else, he returned to the clock. That damn clock. It was probably the worst choice made by Asuma in the history of bad choices. The clock was colorless, just a black square with a white background and black numbers and dashes. So unlike him! Asuma's room was another story, color seemed to pop out from every direction, reds and blues were shooting out like bullets in an automatic gun. Naruto looked around the room, really appreciating the difference the room alone made. Asuma managed to talk to the board about painting his room a different, or many different, color. Seeing how Asuma is pretty much bound for eternity at the school, they obliged.

'Whatever, only another...' Naruto looked back at the clock, 'WHAT? Only two minutes passed?!' What the fuck?' Naruto leaned over a groaned, unknowingly sparking the attention of Mr. Asuma himself.

"Oi, Naruto? You don't like the movie? C'mon! It's a classic!" Asuma bellowed out from across the room, startling the people who were "watching" the film.

"You shitting me? We've seen this, what, nine times already?" Naruto answered back, the sarcasm rich in his tone. Asuma looked shocked at the blonde, and picked up the DVD case, inspecting it throughly.

"Son of a bitch!" Asuma whispered under his breath, hoping no one would hear it, "Well, you're right..."

"So? We still have to watch it?" barked Naruto, angrily jumping out of his desk.

"Oh my God, is it gonna kill you to watch it for another goddamn 7 minutes?"

Naruto slowly sat back in his seat, his eyes never leaving Asuma, as if waiting for the most opportune moment to reply. But alas, that moment never came, and Naruto returned to the cause of the whole argument, that fucking clock. Unknowingly to Naruto, time seemed to have sped up during that lovely conversation, and now the entire school waited eagerly for bell. Only problem is, that was 6 minutes from now.

Suddenly, Naruto felt a small buzz in his left pocket. Naruto glanced back over to Asuma, who seemed to be caught up in his grading to even care what half of the students were doing. Naruto took out his phone, flipped it open, and checked to see who sent him a message.

'Why did Kiba text me, especially when we have like 4 minutes left of school?' Naruto wondered, opening the message with a simple press of a button. Naruto was grateful for his phone, it was a Motorola Razr, but one of the first versions of it, so it had some history. His buttons never clicked or made a noise when he pressed them. Sure, everyone had fancier phones, and was even pressured by Kiba to get one, but eventually turned the idea down.

The screen glowed in the dark room, bright enough for Naruto to see, but dark enough for him not o get caught. The message read, "WTH? Your not out yet? Anyway, see yeah later, I got play practice again." Damn Kiba, he was lucky to have Kakashi for his last period. Kakashi was incredibly lenient, and probably the best math teacher the students have ever been with. And that damn Kiba again, fucking best actor anyone has really ever seen. Kiba has gotten the lead role since his debut in Sophomore year, and this production wouldn't differ any other way. This was the first play of the year, the second would be coming up later in the spring, and then everyone would graduate. Kiba was a senior, so was Naruto, and the rest of their vast group of friends.

Naruto closed his phone and slid it back into the pocket of his custom uniform. The school had uniforms for both sexes, skirts for the girls and dress slacks and a tie for the guys. But, Naruto and Kiba modified their clothes to a more modern look, something that didn't scream "nerd". They custom made their pants to be longer and a tad more baggy than the stock slacks the school gave students, they also usually rolled up their sleeves on their black dress shirts, unbuttoned the first two buttons, exposing a bit of their welled tones chests, and lastly hung a red tie around loosely, but not enough to make them look tacky, but enough so that they weren't choking.

Yes, Naruto looked over his appearance and appreciated their hard work, even if they got into some heated arguments with some of the staff.

'What time is it?' Naruto thought as he glanced at the clock again for the umpth-time today. 2:29. That was the time, and that's the story the clock's sticking with. 2:29 and 15 seconds, only another horrible 45, wait, now 40 seconds of torture. Naruto slowly and quietly readied himself and pivoted his body towards the door, aiming for freedom. 2:29 and 45 seconds, come on, come on. 2:29 and 55 seconds, 'So fucking close...!' Naruto held his breath. 2:30.

Naruto jumped out of his desk and flew towards the exit, tripping over backpacks and falling over students. His escape was almost complete until, "Hold it right there guys!" yelled Asuma from his desk.

'What the fuck man? It's TIME TO GO! What the fuck, what the fuck, what the FUCK?!' Naruto stopped in his tracks, and slowly turned towards the teacher he swore he would kill one day.

"I've finished grading your tests, so you can pick them up now, later today, or over the weekend!" Asuma mentioned, holding a stack of paper above his head, waving them around like they were some fucking trophy. Naruto quickly decided to just pick it up tomorrow, and hurried out the door, appearing in the excessively wide hallways of the school. Other students we're huddled together, discussing mundane topics like "What should we do?" or "When is that?". It didn't matter to Naruto, for all he wanted to do is go back to his room, put on some comfortable clothes, and relax for the rest of the day, maybe swing by the stage and watch Kiba if he was really bored.

Naruto ran to the stairs at the far north end of the school, hoping to run up them with ease. Only downside was that they were completely blocked, a flood of students running up or down them, it was too difficult to tell. Naruto cursed under his breath and ran back around the other way, hoping to catch one of the few elevators in the building. Naruto saw one just opening, must be his lucky day! The blonde sprinted to the other end the south hallway, fast reflexes enabling him to dodge oncoming traffic and other obstacles. He made it to the elevator, shouting, "Press four!"

The fourth floor, considered the premier floor by many students cause it was the highest one up, besides the fifth floor which was some teacher's dorms and storage. The way the school dorm system was set out, freshmen stay on the first floor, which fit perfectly, because many of the student's parents insisted that their child stay with them until they grow up, which didn't hurt. Hell, a weekend without freshmen is a good weekend indeed. The second floor was all sophomore, the third junior, and the fourth senior classes.

Naruto walked briskly from the elevator and continued to make his way to his dorm. Naruto turned on his heel when he arrived at his destination, room 603. He swiped his key card into the device and pushed the abnormally heavy door open, revealing an extremely cluttered room. Dirty clothes were everywhere, papers, notes, food was even soaking into the floor. Their bathroom wasn't much a difference, dirty, stinky, and just a mess however one looked at it. Naruto decided that instead of sitting here, slowly being eaten by God knows what, he would go and watch Kiba practice, and read a book while he's at it.

Naruto threw on a pair of black jeans with a rainbow studded belt, which hung low, but not too low on his hips, a purple Jimi Hendrix shirt, and some converse he saw lying around.

'Hmm, probably Kiba's... Nah, he wouldn't mind, we're like the same size anyway!'

With that, Naruto grabbed the book Mr. Umino is forcing his Honor's English to read, Upton Sinclair's novel The Jungle, which to some students was a hard read and extremely boring. Naruto thought otherwise, in fact it was fairly east read, and Naruto always liked these political drama books, his favorite Fahrenheit 451.

Naruto grabbed his Ipod, which was filled completely with his favorite genre of music, lounge. He wasn't gonna hide it, he liked rock, he liked rap, but nothing, in Naruto's mind beat lounge. He strung out the earbuds and placed them in his ear, locked the door behind him, and started his journey towards the auditorium.

When Naruto arrived, he poked his head in, just to be safe that he wasn't intruding on anything important, and more realistically, so that he wouldn't get caught. He sneaked his way into the back of the entire room, sat down, and slid even lower as an extra precaution. Naruto then continued to scout for his friend, which shouldn't be that hard, because he was the only one with upside down triangles tattooed on his face. Naruto spotted him and smirked, taking out his phone and flipping it open. His fingers danced across the keypad, smiling as he finished the message, hitting "send", which ensured that his best friend got the message.

Naruto stared as Kiba opened his phone, eyes wide, and looking around the seemingly empty auditorium, as if searching for something, or someone. Naruto chuckled at the sight, leaning back in his chair, casually waving at the brunette. Kiba spotted him, obvious shock in his eyes, sporting a face that pretty much read, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Naruto laughed at the face Kiba made, and went to his reading and music, slowly becoming comfortable. He looked at the large clock in the room, propping his legs up at the same time.

'2:45, I guess I got a two hours and fifteen minutes to kill...' Naruto then returned to his book, making a mental note that he'll have to be prepared for the onslaught that was Kiba Inuzuka.


End file.
